Digna
by Fireeflower
Summary: "Se detuvo para ver a la pequeña que reía y saltaba de un lugar a otro; de alguna manera, sentía que hacía lo correcto. No lo admitiría, pero podría caber la posibilidad de que ella fuera Digna de su protección. Tal vez Sesshômaru si tenía algo a que proteger." ¡Regalo para Hayden!


**¡Señorita Hayden!** ¿Cómo estás preciosa? Antes que nada perdón a montones por no haber publicado antes pero conflictos del universo impedian que tu regalo saliera xD

Quiero decirte que me esforcé al máximo para hacerte este regalo, no soy dada a esta pareja pero lo hice para ti ¡Ojala mi esfuerzo tenga frutos! Eres una chica talentosa y muy simpática ¡Siempre te seguiré aventando tangas! *O* espéralas.

Agradezco también a mi querida Beta ¡Te amo muchacha! y sin más...

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me corresponde, si no a sus respectivos dueños. En este caso, de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

_"Sesshômaru ¿Tienes algo que quieras proteger?"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su padre, cuando se fue a salvar aquella humana.

Fue lo único que escuchó por parte de él.

¿Él? ¿Proteger? No, para nada. Él era un lord, un ser superior ante cualquier humano, incluso para su propio medio hermano. _Pero ahora…_

—¡Niña malcriada, deja en paz al amo Sesshômaru!—gritó Jaken, molesto, agitando su bastón una y otra vez. La niña solo lo miraba expectante, mientras lo rodeaba e intentaba seguir el paso de aquel demonio—. ¡Deja de perseguirlo!—le volvió a gritar más furioso que nunca ¿es que acaso esa niña estaba sorda? No, imposible. Si apenas hace unas horas fue revivida por el Colmillo sagrado y perseguía a su amo sin respeto alguno— Ya verás—Antes que de pudiera dar otro paso, una mirada mortífera lo penetró. Tragó duro el sapo, volviendo su vista al suelo.

—Déjala—ordenó secamente, volviendo a reanudar su caminata. Mirando a la pequeña que caminaba atrás sin ninguna duda, sin ningún temor. ¿Por qué? Parecía que tenía más afinidad con él que con los humanos.

—¿Amo Sesshômaru?—La voz de su sirviente lo hizo voltearse, este mirando hacia abajo comentó— ¿Qué piensa hacer con la niña humana?

El gran demonio detuvo su caminar y enseguida la niña lo imitó.

_¿Dejarla en una aldea humana?_

A pesar de que Colmillo Sagrado había traído de regreso el alma de aquella pequeña, podían observarse los moratones y magulladuras en el rostro inocente de ella. No, incluso los mismos humanos despreciaban a esta niña. Vio con cuidado las ropas que traía: un kimono completamente sucio por la sangre y el barro, el rostro sucio y su cuerpo estaba flácido y delgado. Parecía que tenía una mala nutrición; esa chiquilla había tenido una vida miserable.

Dio la media vuelta para seguir con su caminata.

—Quédate ahí—ordenó Sesshômaru cuando se percató que la niña iba a volver a imitarlo. La chica no dijo nada y asintió—. No me sigas.

—Te dije, niña, el Señor Sesshômaru es un demonio que no se interesaría por tu bienestar..

—Jaken. —La rana calló de repente y volvió su vista a su señor—. No me sigas—dicho esto, siguió con su camino, no sin antes de decir —. Te quedarás con ella.

Antes de que sirviente pudiese contestar, el gran Sesshômaru había emprendido vuelo, desapareciendo entre los árboles y el cielo. Jaken bufó molesto, rascándose la cabeza y haciendo signos de desesperación ¡Era inconcebible! ¿Cómo su gran amo lo abandonaba y lo dejaba con esa niña? No lo entendía ¿Por qué la había salvado? Si bien, tal vez para probar el gran poder de la espada pero… ¿Por qué no la corría? Es más… ¿Por qué la defendió cuando él intentaba ahuyentarla?

—Esa niña fue tratada mejor que yo—dijo enfuscado, sentándose en el suelo y colocando una mano en rostro—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está esa humana?—Hizo una mueca, mirando por los alrededores, buscando a la niña sin encontrarla por ningún lado. Una rama golpeó su cabeza y cuando miró hacia arriba sintió que su alma viajaba a sus pies —. ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?— gritó a la pequeña que estaba arriba de un árbol; esta se aferraba a una de las ramas para arrancar una manzana—. Más vale que bajes de ahí—le gritó soltando su bastón—. Si te caes no me hare responsable. — Y como si hubiera llamado la mala suerte, la mano de la infante resbaló, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacía el suelo.

Jaken, despavorido, intentó correr para coger a la niña antes de que cayera al suelo, pero una luz blanca apareció enfrente de él, tan rápido que apenas fue capaz de darse cuenta. Cuando la luz dejó de iluminar el cuerpo de Sesshômaru apareció con la niña en brazos; la pequeña lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna. La dejo en el suelo mientras miraba a su sirviente.

–Amo Sesshômaru … Yo…

El Lord no dijo nada, solo dedicó otra de sus miradas mortíferas para luego acercarse a la humana y sacó desde su vestimenta un paquete pequeño envuelto con una cinta para dárselo a la pequeña.

—Tu nombre—dijo despacio el demonio, sus orbes doradas se concentraron en la niña que abría el paquete—. Dime tu nombre.

Ella alzó su rostro y mordió sus labios para luego bajar su cabeza viendo el kimono que tenía entre sus manos y acariciarlo. Era tan suave que parecía seda… ¿O en verdad era de seda?

—¡Niña! ¿No ves que te hizo una pregunta el amo Sesshômaru ?—Indignado, el sapo avanzó unos cuantos pasos cuando la infante alzó su rostro y mostró una radiante sonrisa. — ¿Sólo eso harás? ¿Sonreír? Niña insolente…

—Jaken—llamó el gran demonio como advertencia. Este asintió, retrocediendo unos pasos— cerca de aquí hay un rio. Lávate.

La pequeña no tardó en irse.

—Amo. — Sesshômaru volteó a su dirección—¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Ni él lo sabía. De hecho ni siquiera tenía idea del por qué fue a buscar ropas finas para aquella humana; simplemente lo hizo, tal vez un agradecimiento por lo que ella hizo, pero incluso sonaba estúpido para él. No sabía el por qué.

Ni le importaba.

Su vista viajó a la manzana tirada al suelo.

—Jaken—volvió a llamar—. Sube a ese árbol.

-.-.-.-.-.

Caminó despacio, mientras respiraba con tranquilidad y frescura. Sonriente, agitó su cabello húmedo para luego cepillarlo con sus dedos. Estaba feliz, muy, muy feliz. Era la primera vez que alguien la procuraba de esa manera. Miró con fascinación el nuevo kimono que tenía ahora, con tonos naranjas y amarillos, complemente fino y casual. En sí, el mejor regalo que había tenido en su vida.

Se detuvo al observar unas manzanas en forma de pirámide; enseguida tomó una y la masticó con felicidad. Sonriendo, miró con dulzura aquel demonio que la miraba sin ninguna expresión.

—Tu nombre—volvió a repetir el demonio—. Dime tu nombre—Ella no dijo nada, aún tenía la idea de que era muda—. Haz lo que quieras entonces— dicho esto se dio media vuelta.

Ella vaciló un segundo antes de abrir su pequeña boca u decir:

—Rin…—dijo la pequeña; su voz infantil era aterciopelada y dulce. Sesshomaru volteó otra vez y ella sonrió—. Mi nombre es Rin, señor Seshomaru.

El gran demonio la miró y no supo el por qué, pero le reconforto volver a ver esa sonrisa de aquella niña y poder escuchar su voz

—Rin, vámonos.

Ella rió melodiosamente dando vueltas una y otra vez para luego volver atrás de su nuevo guardián.

"_Sesshomaru ¿Tienes algo que quieras proteger?"_

El demonio se detuvo para ver aquella pequeña que reía y saltaba de un lugar a otro; de alguna manera, sentía que hacía lo correcto. No lo admitiría, pero podría caber la posibilidad de que ella fuera _Digna_ de su protección.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

El significado del nombre de Rin es "_Digna_" Ahí está el juego de palabras.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Sinceramente es la primera vez que me atrevo hacer un escrito con esta pareja y en verdad que fue un gran reto ¡Pero todo por ti guapa!

**¡Y a la campaña del voz y voto!**

Por que colocarme en tus favoritos y no dejar review es como cortarme la mano y salir corriendo xD


End file.
